


Triad

by CyelenaLavellan



Series: Shrikethrush, Lion, & Bull [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyelenaLavellan/pseuds/CyelenaLavellan
Summary: Cyelena runs a hand lovingly through his hair. “Tell me what you are.”“I—I’m a good boy.”“And?”“And…” She gives his face a sharp smack, focusing him. “And I need you to—"Cyelena Lavellan and the Iron Bull dominate the Inquisitor's lover, Commander Cullen Rutherford.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Lavellan
Series: Shrikethrush, Lion, & Bull [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/460513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at fic titles, sorry.
> 
> This has been sitting on my external hard drive for at least two years. I never got around to filling in what happens in between...maybe someday in the future. But I might as well post this, right?

If Cullen tried to say he wasn’t nervous, he’d only be lying to himself. The prospect of this sort of intimacy would be daunting for anyone, save for the qunari across from him, he imagines. He’s helping the Inquisitor secure one of her new favorite toys to her groin while Cullen, spread naked across the bed, waits for them.

When she turns and fixes her eyes on him, he nearly blanches. She’s Cyelena Lavellan transformed, into the woman she can never let herself be outside her bedchamber: someone intensely, darkly sexual.

“I’m insulted,” she says, eyeing his limp cock. “I would have thought the sight of your Inquisitor naked, being handled by her qunari lover, would provoke _some_ kind of reaction.”

It’s an act. But it’s a good act.

“Should I whip you for that?” She savors every syllable as she speaks them. Cullen can already see how hot this scene of theirs is getting her. “I want you on your knees, Commander.”

Cullen obeys without hesitation. Cyelena goes to him and runs a hand lovingly through his hair. “Tell me what you are.”

“I—I’m a good boy.”

“And?”

“And…” She gives his face a sharp smack, focusing him. “And I need you to fuck my ass.”

Cyelena’s grip on his hair turns harsh, and her other hand delivers several blows to his asscheeks, one after the other in quick succession. She licks the side of his face, all the way from his jaw to his cheekbone, and blows in his ear, making him shiver.

A finger dips to stroke at his hole. “You want me to spread your asshole wide, don’t you?” She replaces her finger with her tongue. Cullen moans.

Iron Bull walks over now, lifting Cullen’s chin with a single large forefinger so he’s forced to look directly at him. He grins before leaning forward, and as Bull licks his way inside Cullen’s mouth, Cyelena licks and strokes his puckered hole. Warm breath fans over it when she draws back to give instructions to Bull.

“Work his nipples till they’re sore.” She can feel the way her man tenses beneath her when Bull takes each of Cullen’s nipples between a thumb and forefinger. Cyelena takes his cock in her hand, and Cullen feels the familiar ring being fit around it. He groans as she slides it into place.

“What a good boy you are, Cullen,” she murmurs. She uses both hands to stroke him at a moderate but thorough pace until he begins to harden for her.

“Now this is _much_ better,” she says approvingly, dipping the tip of her finger into the slit on the crown. Cullen quivers and moans desperately into Bull’s mouth when the qunari moves on to pinching and twisting each of his nipples in turn.

“You shall have to work for it tonight,” Cyelena says. “Pass me the oil, would you please, Bull?”

Cullen’s lips are kiss-swollen when Bull pulls back. “Sure thing, Boss,” he says, handing her the vial. He watches her spread the oil over her fingers and around Cullen’s hole and pulls his penis from its confines. “Take my cock, pretty slut. _”_

Cullen leans forward dutifully and opens his mouth for The Iron Bull. The hand in his hair guides him, and Cullen works his tongue along the length of Bull’s cock as well as he can manage as he fucks his face. Cyelena penetrates him with a single well-oiled finger, then two. She works him open by degrees, adding more oil along the way. Her probing fingers stretch him wide, massaging too shallowly to do more than tease. She adds a third finger.

Cullen gags when Bull forces his way down his throat and smacks the back of his head. “He’d look even prettier with a cock in his asshole.”

“Hmm,” Cyelena agrees. “What do you say, my whore commander? Would you like my cock?”

Even with his mouth full, his assent is clear.

Cyelena dribbles more oil onto the head of her false cock and lines herself up. With one hand on his hip she pushes forward, breaching him with just the crown. Cullen whines and closes his eyes.

“You’re so tense, baby,” Cyelena coos, running both hands down his sides to relax him. “Open for me. Yes, that’s it.”

Cullen spreads his legs apart so she can sink deeper. He tries to focus on what he’s supposed to be doing for Bull as, inch by inch, Cyelena hilts herself inside him, but his mouth stops moving completely when she thrusts forward and drapes herself over his back so her lips are at his ear.

“Keep your mouth open,” she reminds him. “And suck. _There._ Good.”

Cullen’s jaw aches but he obeys the Inquisitor, who begins to move; as he sucks and swallows around Bull’s thick cock, she whispers words of encouragement. He screws his eyes even more tightly shut and doesn't hold back his sighs and grunts now, knowing how Cyelena loves a vocal lover. Sure enough, the sounds of his pleasure have her keyed up and riding him faster.

Iron Bull shoves his dick all the way down Cullen’s throat, making him gag, before bucking wildly through the wet heat of his mouth. Saliva dribbles down and drenches his chin, but he continues swallowing and sucking, even after he feels the back of his throat starting to burn from the assault. Finally, Bull pulls out, holds Cullen’s head in place by the hair, and paints his forehead and cheeks with cum.

When it’s over, Cullen drops his head forward, panting, but Bull hauls it back up. “Lick me hard again,” he instructs.

Cyelena continues to fuck him as he leans forward and sucks; she grunts at the sight, and smacks his ass a few times just to get him moaning.

Both she and Bull leave Cullen’s cock unattended, and Cullen fights to keep his hands away from it.

“You look so good with my cum on your face and her cock inside you,” Bull says, pinching a nipple just to see Cullen blush. Cyelena’s fingers are working her clit at a furious pace and her grip at his waist turns bruising.

“ _Take it,_ work your ass for me. Take my cock,” she pants.

Her rhythm stutters when she comes, propelling Cullen forward and farther onto Bull’s cock so that it presses halfway down his throat. He chokes, with his face pressed against the base of the shaft, and Bull groans instantly. Two big hands hold him in place, so Cullen forces his throat to relax as he fights to regain his breath. His eyes water from the effort while second after agonizing second passes. He tries to lick as much as he can, focusing on the underside; Cyelena, meanwhile, rests with her cheek pressed against his back, her false cock buried in him. When Bull finally lets go, she withdraws, and Cullen cries out and collapses onto the bed, almost painfully hard now.

Bull has to prepare their lady. It is part of this little ritual, and Cullen has done it many himself times when he and the Inquisitor have been alone together. Iron Bull removes the dildo strapped to the harness and replaces it with a smaller one. Then he lubes it up for her, stroking at her clit and kissing her. Beneath his touch, Cyelena comes apart for a second time. She bites at Bull’s shoulder and he squeezes her ass.

“You want this, don’t you, dear heart?” she purrs, looking over at Cullen, who’s been groaning and rubbing his dick against the sheets at the sight, seeking relief. “You’re not allowed to be touched until I grant you permission. Doing _that_ is against the rules.”

“Please!” Cullen begs. “Please, Cyelena—”

She strikes him across his flustered face. “Excuse me?”

“Lady Inquisitor!” he corrects himself. “Lady Inquisitor, _please—”_

“If you take Bull’s cock like a good boy, perhaps then I will let you touch your own.”

“Please, I need— _Maker,_ please…”

The desperation in his eyes has Cyelena even wetter than before, but she does not relent.

“Turn over.”

Bull maneuvers him onto his back. She cups his aching balls and gives one a single squeeze before spreading herself open with her fingers and sitting on his face. Cullen dutifully licks every inch of her as he is expected to, eyes wide open and trained on hers. She stares back, her expression exultant.

“My good boy wants more cock in his ass, doesn’t he?” She likes the way he answers _yes_ , how desperately he tries to make himself clear and how genuine his agreement is. He had practiced his breathing and other methods of handling the fear, discomfort, and anxiety of their activities he has to put aside so he can please his Lady Inquisitor. For him, nothing matters but Cyelena Lavellan’s happiness, even if it means painful, humiliating, or borderline _torturous_ sex.

Especially since the darker scenes always seem to give him the biggest orgasms.

Iron Bull settles between Cullen’s legs and spreads them apart so he can apply more oil. The first finger that enters him enters all the way to the knuckle; he shuts his eyes and forces himself to relax so a second can join it with less difficulty. It takes Bull several long minutes to work a third finger inside and stretch him open sufficiently. In the meantime, Cullen licks at the soaked lips of Cyelena’s cunt until she grabs him by the root of his hair and holds him in place so she can buck furiously against his face. When he turns his attention to her clit, she moans deeply and comes at once.

Cullen makes a little noise of desperate pleasure when Cyelena climbs off of his face and kisses the taste of herself from his lips. “I think you’re ready to take him,” she says sweetly. Bull lays back on the bed, coating his cock with oil, as Cullen crawls somewhat shakily onto his lap.

Cyelena takes the oil bottle from Bull and opens Cullen up in preparation for him. “Take his cock for me,” she orders, kissing the back of his neck. “And tell me how it feels.”

He lowers himself until the tip penetrates him. Bull’s hands are steady on his hips, but they do not guide him; Cullen sucks air into his lungs and takes more cock.

Cyelena grabs him by the throat. “When I tell you to speak, you _speak_. Tell me how it feels.”

“Ah—f-feels…”

She twists a nipple and bites down on the shell of his ear. “Fucking _talk_ , damn you!”

“S-so full…I—Lady Inquisitor, please, my cock—it…”

She can see perfectly well that he has been struggling to prevent himself from coming, his cock swollen from the ring she placed there. His stamina is faltering.

Cyelena had hoped to be inside him again before he’d reached this point, and that Cullen would be able to hold off until the very end untouched. But perhaps she has been a touch too greedy with him already. He has more than earned some relief.

“Is it worth the cost?” she whispers. “The cost of what I must do to you in exchange?”

“I—I will do anything you say, my Lady, but please! Please let me come!” There is no hesitation, either because he is too far gone or his submission is instinctive, but it matters little to her.

She crawls around and dips her head to take Cullen’s cock into her mouth. She swallows around it and, with a great cry, he finally comes. Cyelena moves away so his seed splatters across Iron Bull’s chest, spitting out the little cum he emptied into her mouth onto the sheet. She holds his cock firmly in both hands, stroking until he’s spent.

“Now,” she says, sliding the ring off his cock,“You are going to lick every bit of your cum off of Bull’s chest. I’m going to plug you so you stay open while I give you your punishment. Then we will try again.”

Bull pulls out of him, making Cullen gasp a little. He sets to his new task immediately with tears leaking from his eyes, still stuck in the haze of his afterglow. Bull pets his hair and watches him while Cyelena retrieves the implements she’ll need for the next phase of their game.

She slides another false cock inside him, one close to Iron Bull’s size that they’ve used to train his ass before, for his first time with the qunari. He will not be hard again for at least the next half hour, so she takes her time with him. She opts to use one of her more forgiving canes, if only because Cullen has so much on his plate already. Still, she intends to push him.

“Present yourself,” she orders. He pushes his ass into the air and swallows a mouthful of the cum he’s still licking from Bull’s chest. “Now finish up, and take his cock in your mouth again. You’re going to keep him hard.”

He hurries to complete his task, skin prickling with nervous anticipation. The first blow feels like a knife’s edge, and he chokes on the cum in his mouth. “Swallow,” Bull says, and he holds Cullen’ jaw shut until he complies. Then he drags his face to his cock and shoves deeply into his mouth.

Cyelena lets the dull aftershock of the first impact run its course before she hits him again. Cullen doesn’t lick or suck or swallow; he can only gag on the length of Bull’s penis and try to keep his ass in the air as the pain washes over him. But it is a righteous pain, a pain he endures gratefully if his Lady and his Maker are to forgive and grant him the glorious gift of his life with her.

The force of the strikes remain more or less consistent; a small mercy, since they are barely love taps. The seventh blow breaks the skin, and Cullen’s hips shudder. Cyelena does not make him endure more than ten in total. When she slides the cock ring back onto his penis, he groans and hardens slightly in her hand.

“ _Good boy,”_ she purrs, stroking him lightly as a reward. Her breath tickles the hairs on the back of his neck as she presses soft kisses there all the way down his spine. She twists the toy inside him as she works, making him squirm and moan. Then she removes it completely and spreads another layer of oil around his hole.

“Now take him again. Facing me.”

Cullen moves to sit on Bull’s lap, back pressed against the other man’s chest. He pushes down, taking a little of him at a time; Cyelena still has her hands on his cock, teasing him with light squeezes and strokes at the tip.

“More,” she says, almost impatiently. Cullen complies, taking Bull until he’s nearly balls-deep. That’s when Bull grunts and gives several shallow thrusts, nearly upending him. Cyelena sucks a patch of skin on his collarbone, squeezes his balls, and inserts an oiled finger into his ass beside the qunari’s cock. When Bull begins to fuck him, they slide alongside each other, both probing and stretching.

“You love it,” she says. “Look how you stretch open for me. You want more, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Cullen sobs, reaching for her. Cyelena allows him to fondle her breasts, even to lean forward and take one into his mouth. His gaze never leaves her face; he watches her raptly, eager for her approval.

Iron Bull’s arms are wrapped around Cullen’s torso, holding him in position, when she pushes both men backward. He stills as Cyelena presses the head of her false cock to slide into Cullen’s ass.

Cullen clutches her to his chest, panting as she buries herself to the hilt alongside Bull. “Whore,” she whispers into his ear, holding still to give him the time to adjust to the girth of two cocks. “Who’s whore are you?”

“M-maker, yours! I’m the Lady Inquisitor’s whore!”

Cyelena gives an experimental thrust, then a second. “Keep talking.”

Cullen knows what she wants to hear. “I feel like I could tear apart. I’m so _full._ How can you both be so deep? F-fuck…”

“You love it baby,” she murmurs, biting the side of his neck until he yelps. “Fuck him harder, Bull.”

Iron Bull increases his pace, thrusting upward and throwing Cullen off balance slightly. He maintains his speed, hands clutching the commander’s milky thighs, and watches the way the Inquisitor shifts to penetrate Cullen at a deeper angle with a smile. The three of them already know how much he can take from their many thorough preparations for the evening’s events, but Cyelena and Bull still hold back, intending to work their way up to the frenzied, brutal pace they both enjoy. But Cullen is desperately hard now; his cock, a deep, swollen red within the confines of that cock ring, visibly twitches when Bull grazes his prostate.

It pleases Cyelena to see her man so turned on; she always worries, no matter how often Cullen waves off her concerns about his comfort, that he does not really enjoy the treatment she gives him during their rougher, darker sessions. But any discomfort, any pain, any stress, really only heightens Cullen’s desire; above all, he loves the way she _possesses_ him. Her interest is completely focused on him even when Bull is involved, as if the qunari is just an accessory to enhance their lovemaking.

It pleases Cullen to be used, _dominated,_ by his Lady. He wants nothing more than to serve her Righteous purpose as her Commander, and service her, in complete thrall to her, in the bedroom. Her pleasure with him stokes his own desire, making him even harder as she and Bull fuck him.

Clear evidence of his genuine arousal, from his cock to his heavily-lidded gaze and gasping mouth, unravels her. It’s not an orgasm, but sheer _bliss_ in knowing the depth of the connection she and Cullen have forged together, something beyond a relationship of trust and give and take. Of course he wants her whichever way she desires so long as he can have her at all, but to discover that he’s come to crave, not merely tolerate, every single depraved thing she can imagine? If it’s possible to completely and utterly fall in love with someone all over again, that’s what happens in this moment.

And she swears he sees the realization in her eyes, because he smiles.

Cyelena grabs him by the hair and hauls his mouth to hers. She kisses his smile away, captures his moans as she thrusts her hips forward, brushing his prostate.

“What do you say, darling?”

“Thank you, Lady Inquisitor, thank you for putting two cocks inside of me and letting me taste your sweet flesh.” Though his voice trembles, it is with arousal, and there is no hesitation. “I’m unworthy to touch you, my lady, but by your grace you permit me to. You give me so much, but I am greedy for more, always more. You are so beautiful, it is impossible to have enough of you.”

“ _Fuck_. _Yes_.” Cyelena bites the side of his neck and sets a new, brutal pace, fucking him as savagely as she can.

“Maker, please, let me make you come, my lady,” he begs.

The two of them are covered in a thin layer of sweat that makes the slide between their two bodies slicker. On every stroke, Cyelena and Bull both graze and tease the spot within Cullen that sets his entire body on fire, but they avoid it directly, keeping him on edge. His cock is tumid and a violent shade of red, but he will stay as he is, ass stuffed and penis restrained until it turned purple if it must. As long as it takes to bring his Lady Inquisitor her pleasure.

That, however, is unnecessary; Cyelena slows to press her forehead to his, looks him straight in the eye, and reaches for his cock. Cullen scrambles to stroke at her swollen clit, and she sighs deeply. “Keep your legs open for me. You’ll wait until Bull and I come before you’ll be allowed to do it yourself.”

“ _Yes_ , Lady Inquisitor.”

She shifts and pushes deep, hitting his prostate directly in several successive thrusts while she tugs at his cock.

“Yes, My Lady, yes…”

“Bull…!”

Iron Bull grunts and spills on her command. An intense blossoming heat spreads through Cyelena’s entire body and she all but shatters with the violence of her own climax. She presses her face against the side of Cullen’s neck, panting helplessly and holding him as closely as she can manage. His fingers work at her clit, prolonging her pleasure, while she murmurs affection against his skin.

“I love you, Cullen, I _love you_ …”

And he finally is allowed to break. With a harsh roar, he paints his chest with thick streams of cum while Cyelena continues to coo at him tenderly and stroke his cock through the waves of his orgasm.

“Good, so good,” she says, pulling out of him. Bull follows suit and lays Cullen down on the bed.

Cyelena and Cullen simply lay there for a while, catching their breaths, while Bull fetches cloth and the water basin to start the cleanup process. As involved as he is with them, his presence in the immediate aftermath of their sex just makes things more awkward, since no matter what the two lovers end up wrapped up in each other completely. Bull knows that when it comes to him, it’s just sex, and he’s okay with the arrangement. He gets to fuck a beautiful woman and the dashing commander of her army; that’s pretty damn good in his book.

In any event, they need the time alone to process…whatever it is they need to figure out. So he brings them the water basin and cloth, then tends to himself out of earshot.

Cyelena doesn’t let go of Cullen, not for one moment. She nestles against his side and helps remove the ring from the base of his cock and clean away the cum while he presses kisses to the base of her ear.

“You were so perfect,” she says. “You _are_ so perfect. You really…? I mean…this is okay? You’re not just putting up—I just want to make sure—”

Cullen takes her face in his hands so he can look at her directly.

“Yes,” he tells her.

She smiles, trying to hold tears back now. “I love you, will only _ever_ love you.”

They kiss deeply, their lust slaked but their desire for each other unbounded.


End file.
